Death of A Belovied Captain
by tkaa
Summary: The crew is devastated to find out Luffy was dead.Or is he? Read and find out. R
1. He's gone

It's the one year anniversary of Luffy's death. The crew was at their saddest point. Usopp hasn't told one of his lies in months, it has been a while since Nami has made a map. Zoro and Sanji haven't been fighting lately. Robin hasn't read in a long time. All the crew was silent deep in their own thoughts. They were all on the deck of the merry.

"He has to be out there somewhere!" Nami yelled out of sorrow.

"Just shut up Nami! Your just making things more sad for us all. "Zoro said so calmly.

"Don't get mad at Nami-san for having hope." Sanji spat out at Zoro

"Would all of you just calm down for a minute Luffy wouldn't want this." Usopp yelled.

All of a sudden every one the merry go burst into sad bitter tears they all missed him they couldn't deny it and they all knew it. Nami seemed the worse though. She never got a chance to tell him she loved him.

Flashback

"Luffy I need to tell you something in private." Nami had said

"O.k. Nami lets go below deck." Luffy said with his goofy grin.

Just at that moment an enemy pirate ship showed up. About every one on deck was surprised, they had not seen the ship and it was such a peaceful day. It was two times bigger than the merry. Zoro got his swords ready, Nami got her staff out, Robin looked up from her book and smiled to see everyone was ready for the attack. Luffys grin just got bigger thinking it was going to be a normal fight.

"Just keep sailing unless you want to be attacked BY THE GREAT CAPTIN USOPP" Usopp said as he hid behind a barrel.

"This one looks like it's going to be easy. You up for it Luffy?" Zoro asked

"Sure am." Luffy said as he got on the railing of the other ship.

"Aren't you going to wait for us?" Sanji ask with a smile.

"You're to slow" Luffy teased them all.

They all smiled. Luffy could be very annoying at times. They were all waiting for the enemies to come on the merry.

_Sometimes I wonder if Luffy even has a brain._ Nami thought to herself

The enemies ignored Luffy and got on the merry. They didn't look all that tuff. They all thought it was going to be a normal fight. But of course

they all thought wrong that day. They did their normal attacks. Until they herd a big slash. They paused for a second then they thought it was an enemy. so they went on with their own fights. When the fight was over they all had a questing look on their faces.

_Where was Luffy_? They all thought

Then all of their eyes widen as they all remembered the big splash. Sanji, Zoro and Usopp jumped in the water looking franticly for Luffy coming up for air every few minutes. Robin and Chopper ran to put the anchor down. Nami just stood there knowing the worse is yet to come. After hours of looking for Luffy they had all lost hope except for Nami

"You Have to keep looking for him he can't die this way he can't." Nami yelled. "He can't die now not yet he has to become King of The Pirates it's his dream he can't die yet I love him."

Then all of the crew burst into tears. Even the Merry go looked as if it was crying. They all hoped they would find him and they knew they would have a hard time sailing for a while without Luffys always cheery attitude.

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone on the merry blamed them selves on his death.

'When I heard that splash I should have jumped in and saved him no matter what he was our captain it's all my fault.' Everyone thought

They all felt responsible for their beloved captains death.

A black haired boy with a straw hat about 18 years old sat on the tallest cliff of his new village. He just sat their staring at the horizon staring at the sea. It's been about a year he had lived there. He was very grateful his new family had saved him from drowning and took him in but he felt like he needed to sail the seas, like something was calling him to the sea to sail and be a pirate. When his family had saved him they found out that he hade washed on shore. He had a bad cut across his chest and he forgotten how he hade washed up on shore he hade only remembered his name Luffy. They hade treated his wounds and started taking care of him. They hade asked him many times to get ride of that old straw hat but he refused to. It felt like he needed to wear it.

The family that hade taken him in hade a daughter who's name was Emmylou she was about 6. The sons name was Kevin he was about 9.The mother was a widow and she was 33. Her name was Jane. She felt sorry for the orphaned 18 year old that he didn't have a family and did not remember them. So she decided to take him in when filled the empty hole in her heart.

"Luffy mom says it's time for dinner." Yelled Kevin he thought one sibling was bad another one to him is a nightmare "Gosh are you death or something she has been calling for you. You're so stupid. What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothin"

"Your so stupid. You can't be doing 'nothing' now come on." Kevin turned to leave but Luffy did not move

"Come on or I'm telling mom your being stupid on this stupid hill" Kevin sneered

Luffy got up. He ruffled Kevin's blonde hair. "Race you home" Luffy smiled as he ran toward his new home.

"Don't ever do that again and mom said no running after you almost broke your arm. Wait up Stupid" Kevin yelled

_that was chapter 1. can't wait for chapter 2_


	2. It can't be!

_Chapter 2_

The straw hats were sitting on the deck of the merry go. Usopp was in the crows nest trying to forget about Luffy. Chopper was below the deck weeping quietly to himself. Sanji was cooking up something for Nami. Zoro tried to sleep away his troubles, while Robin stared out at sea. Nami was also below deck in her room, she was crying into her pillow.

'Why didn't I tell him sooner? I could have jumped over board and gotten him. Why didn't I save him? WHY? WHY?' Nami thought to herself as she cryed.

Then she heard something. Some one had been yelling there was an island. It was probably Usopp. He had been trying so hard to cheer every one up. Usopp would try no matter how sad every one was. Nami got off her bed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She made her way up on deck to see this island. It had been a long while since she had mapped.

'Maybe mapping will cheer me up' Nami thought staring at the island in the horizon.

The Black Haired boy sat there in amazement. It was a pirate ship. A wide grin spread across his face as he started to run to the village. He has always wanted to see a pirate ship. Pirates hade never bothered to come to their small village. The Mayor had stopped Luffy from running.

"What's the matter Luffy? You look you've seen a ghost." The mayor teased.

"It's a pirate ship." Luffy said with a large smile

Unlike Luffy the mayor turned pale at Luffy's words. Then the mayor ran to go tell the town folk. The mayor wanted anything but a pirate ship to be on His Island. Luffy just stood there with a questioning look on his face.

'What's the matter with him? It's just a pirate ship' Luffy thought to himself.

Then the mayor ran back remembering about Luffy. He tried to pull the rubber boy to get him away from the docks. But instead Luffys arm just stretched as he stood there still in his original place not moved. The mayor immediately let go (he still had not gotten used to that)

"Come on Luffy you need to go home do you have any idea how dangerous pirates are?

"No"

"Well come on lets go back to your house"

"But I want to met the pirates"

"No Luffy you can't"

"But"

"No buts you are going home right now"

"No"

"YES. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND I SAY GO HOME NOW"

Luffy just sighed and started running to his house. If the mayor starts to yell at you, you know it's best to listen to him before he gets really angry. But he really wanted to met the pirates. Oh well he just sneak out later after lunch when hiss annoying siblings were sleeping. He could not wait he really wanted to met the pirates.

Later after lunch was over and Kevin And Emmylou were sleeping Luffy made his way to the back window. He tried not to laugh and wake the kids but it was so hard he was finally going to see real pirates. Luffy made his way into town everything seem normal like the pirates had already left. Luffy very disappointed went to his favorite restaurant. Every thing seemed normal except there were some new people a blonde, a red head, a guy with green hair, a dark haired woman, a man with curly hair and a reindeer. Every thing seemed normal until the red head turned around and tackled him.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT HAT? IT'S NOT YOURS GIVE IT BACK.IT'S MINE AND IT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU GIVE IT." She screamed at him as she started hitting him.

Then she stopped her eyes widened. "Luffy." She whispered.

_Hope u liked it_


	3. YOUR OUR CAPTAIN!

Chapter 3

"IT can't be." Nami said over and over again "It can't be."

"Nami what is your problem?" Zoro asked as he turned around. Then his eyes widened "Who are you?" he questioned Luffy.

"First can you get her off me?" Luffy asked

"Oh. Yeah."

Zoro got Nami off Luffy.

"Thank you. My name is Luffy. And yours?" Luffy asked Zoro.

Zoro just stood there in shock of the black haired boy's name.

"Swords-boy the kid asked you a question." Sanji said

Then Sanji went silent as he saw the boys face and straw hat. "Usopp, Chopper, Robin look." Sanji whispered

"What is it Cook-san" Then Robin went silent. "Is that really Captain-san?"

"What are all of you talking abou-" But Usopp went silent as well. "It can't be."

Chopper started crying tears of joy and started hugging Luffys legs.

"We….missed……you…….LUFFY" Chopper managed to get out.

"Who are you all? And why do you miss me if I don't know you?" Luffy asked

Just then Jane walked in. And boy did she look mad. She hade Kevin and Emmylou with her. Luffy knew that he was in serious trouble. Kevin and Emmylou were doing childish things and saying "Luffys in trouble"

"Luffy get over here right this instance." Jane yelled

Luffy came over there (Chopper still on him) he did not look her straight in the eyes.

"I tell you the mayor tells you everyone tells you to stay at home. You are in so much trouble when we get home young man." She stops for a second. "Who are these people?" She face started to turn pink "why didn't you tell me there were people here?"

Everyone was confused.

'_Who is this woman and why is she talking to Luffy that way'_ The crew thought to themselves.

"Luffy were have you been?!" Zoro asked him. "You hade us worried. We missed you so much!!!!"

The crew burst into tears. They all embraced Luffy In the biggest hug you could ever image.

"Who are you people and why do you miss me? What are you talking about?" Luffy asked very confused.

"You………don't……………. remember……..us..?! Nami asked very confused.

"Nope" Luffy replied.

"YOU'RE OUR CAPTAIN" The crew said all at once.


	4. We're Nakama!

Sorry it took so long

Chapter 4

Everyone in the restaurant was quiet and confused. But Luffy was the most confused. He had never seen these people in his life and they're saying he's a captain of a pirate crew! He was confused but he felt like he knew these people. Somehow, someway he just knew it. Then someone broke the silence that brought everyone back to reality.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin sneered at them. "We found him so he's ours!!"

"I'm not your property!" Luffy said glaring at Kevin. "Just go away Kevin, I'm very confused. So will you please just shut up!!!!!!?" Then he turned his gaze back at the crew that had embraced him. He moved a little as he tried to get out of the stranger's hug. When they were done hugging him they still had some tears streaming down their faces and let him go. Luffy stumbled to the nearest seat he could fine. He needed to sit down and needed to take in what just happened.

"Can someone just please explain this to me?" Jane said as she stared at the crew.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked between sniffles. "How do you know our captain?"

"Well my name is Jane" She said as she turned to Luffy. "We had found him on the beach. He was passed out in the sand. He had a cut across his chest that needed medical attention. All he could remember was his name, Luffy." She took a long pause before she continued. "I took him in for a few days and well, he filled the empty gap in my heart since my husband died a few years ago so I let him stay and be apart of my family." She turned to the crew who had calmed down. It was their turn to explain.

"Well you see about a year ago we had lost our captain in a battle. His name was Monkey D. Luffy. He had that straw hat. He had gotten it from a man named Shanks." Everyone in the bar gasped. Red Haired Shanks? There was no way. But Zoro continued. "He had a dream. A dream to become King of the Pirates! He was going to fulfill his dream. And us we have dreams to and we are a going to fulfill our dreams as well!!"

"How……….how is this possible?" Everyone turned to Luffy. "My memory……. I think…….it's…it's-

"Luffy remember." Nami said as she got up from her seat and put he hand on the boys shoulder. "Remember Arlong Park? You saved me from him. Remember I'M GOING TO MAP THE WORLD!!!!" Nami yelled as she raised he hand high up so everyone could see. Then Zoro walked up and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Remember Shelltown? You saved me from dying. Remember I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATS SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD!!!!" Zoro said as he raised his hand up high. Now Usopp walked up.

"Remember Syrup Village? You saved me and Kaya. Remember I'M GOING TO BE A GREAT WARRIOR OF THE SEA!!!!" Usopp also raised his hand high with proud. It was now Sanji's turn to remind the young captain.

"Luffy remember The Baratie? You saved me and all the chefs from Don Kreig. Remember I'M GOING TO FIND THE ALL BLUE!!!!" Sanji raised his hand high. Now Chopper was walking up to his captain.

"Luffy please remember Drum Island. And how you saved me and Dr.K also how you defended my flag. Remember I'M GOING TO BE A GREAT DOCTOR AND LEARN MORE ABOUT MEDICINES ALL OVER THE GRAND-LINE!!!!" Chopper said as he raised both of his hooves as high in the air as he could. Robin now walked up.

"Captain-san do you remember Alabasta? You saved me and let me join you r nakama I thank you. Remember I'M GOING TO LEARN MORE AND MORE HISTORY AND FIND MORE PONEGLYPHS!!!!" She raised her hand in the air with all the others.

Then all of Luffy's memories came back to him all at once. Shelltown, Syrup Village, Arlong Park, The Baratie, Drum Island, Alabasta and more. He felt dizzy as all the memories came back to him. How he got his straw hat, all the fights he was in. They were all rushing back to him. All the people he knew, all of his nakama all this went through his mind. He could remember!!

"Do you guys remember that you will always be my nakama? Remember I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy said as he raised his hand high and tears were streaming down his face. "YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!!!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs as he passed out from all the memories that passed through his mind.

I'm sorry if it took me so long to update I had a lot of homework. Sorry. Don't worry I'm going to make at least 1 more chapter. Hope you liked this one!!


End file.
